A Real Family
by DemonFireFox
Summary: What if Luke,Thalia and Annabeth found Percy when he was younger? How would it change the relationship between Percy and Luke? Summery not so good so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

We were traveling in New York when we found him. Well when I found him. Thalia was with Annabeth at the safe house waiting for me to come back with food. I was walking the streets with some pancake mix and milk but when I passed an alley way I heard it. It was the sound of a child screaming in what sounded like pure torture. Dropping everything I pulled out a dagger that I kept in a strap around my ankle and ran into the darkness. A low growl was heard and then another scream. That was when I realized that it was a hell hound. This kid was a demi-god.

"Help! Somebody! Please!" Growl! Running I flipped over a dumpster and stabbed the hound in the back. With a howl it exploded into bronze dust.

"Hey kid don't worry it's okay. I got you." Picking him up with one arm I held him while he cried. "Hey it's alright you're safe now." I could tell he wasn't going to let go anytime soon so I put away my weapon and carried him out bending down to get the food. He would join the group, that way he wouldn't have to scream like that ever again.

"Luke!" Looking up I saw Annabeth waiting with Thalia by the entrance.

"Luke who is that?" Thalia asked while taking the milk from hands. I ignored them and walked inside placing the small boy who looked about the same age as Annabeth into my bed. After tucking him in I got up and walked over to the others. "Luke are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know his name. I found him in an alley way screaming and crying." Annabeth imminently walked over to the mystery boy and started to pet his head. I smiled at them it was really cute after all.

"Why did you bring him here? I get that you felt bad for the kid but he is in even more danger with us!" It was more of a whisper yell then an actual one, meaning that she was kind enough to keep quiet for the kid.

"But he is one of us Thal. He was screaming cause he was being attacked by a hell hound. And I know sometimes they attack at random but I can tell…he is one of us." A look given to me from her said that everything could wait until the morning, taking the signal I threw off my dirty shirt and got ready for bed. I could hear the faint sound of Thalia telling Annabeth a bedtime story. When I was done I was greeted by the sight of the two girls curled up under the covers fast asleep. This meaning I could take Thalia's bed and not wake the kid. Closing my eyes I fell asleep.

"Excuse me." A small whisper brought me out of my dreams. Opening my eyes I saw a little boy with deep blue eyes and black hair standing above me in tears.

"Yes." I moaned pushing myself up looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. I knew what was going on. It used to happen to me all the time when I was with my….mom. I picked him up by his armpits and had him sit on my lap pulling him into my chest.

"Don't apologize kid. There is nothing to be sorry for." He started to sniffle and berried his face further into me.

"But I w-woke you up and ma-made you save me. I-I'm just weak." This kid could be no older than eight or nine and he was sorry for having a nightmare and being attacked! Whoever had this kid before us was totally screwed up!

"You are not weak kid you're just well a kid. No one should expect anymore from you." Pulling the blankets over us I started to lie down. "By the way what is your name buddy?" I was trying to talk in a gentle tone but one that was not to babyish.

"Percy Jackson." He mumbled pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Well Percy you are safe now. Get some sleep okay; I won't let anyone hurt you." He seemed to believe me after some thought and closed his eyes to sleep. It was weird in a way because I have never felt so protective over a kid besides Annabeth.

"He's cute." I turned my head to see Thalia resting on her shoulder looking at me straight in the eyes. "I can see why you melted and brought him here, demi-god or not."

"I did not melt." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh you so did and you did it again just now." It was my turn to do the eye roll.

"And how did I melt just now?"

"Umm let's look at this picture shall we?" She could be such a smart ass sometimes.

"This is coming from you ya little hypocrite." She looked down and saw a sleeping Annabeth and let out a sigh.

"Okay so we both have a soft spot for little kids with a sad story." And that we did.

"Hey we just protect our own." She laughed and then her eyes changed into ones that were looking back on her past. My smile faded as I thought about my mom. I wonder if she still makes those sandwiches and burns those cookies. But I shake it off, now is not the time to think about her. "Hey get some sleep we are going to have to move out soon." She nodded but didn't lie down to sleep.

"What about his family? We never asked if he had one." She made a valid point but after what Percy had said I didn't really care about his family if he had any. I mean who would let their kid think that they were weak because they ask for help?

"We will ask him tomorrow but I have a feeling they aren't in the picture or they don't want him to be in it." Thalia looked sad again but quickly averted to her tough face and gave me a glare.

"He isn't a pet Luke. We can't just take him away from everything he knows. If push comes to shove and he has a family then we have to let him go." I hated when she was all rational! I mean I know she makes sense but still I would rather live in my dream world that involved taking Percy in being easy.

"And if it turns out we are better for him then we will get to keep him and yes I know that sounded like a four year old with a puppy so you don't have to say it." She smiled and gave a small laugh and that gave me some hope. Thalia could be a real hard ass but I know she really does have a heart down there.

_The Next Morning_

"Hey messenger boy wake up." I felt a pillow hit me in the face and then I heard a small girlish giggle. Opening my eyes I saw Annabeth sitting at the table eating pancakes and across from her Percy was also eating but he was much quieter.

"Oh you think that is funny do you?" I asked.

"Yep!" She piped up and smiled showing me her pearly white teeth.

"Okay that is it I'm goanna get'cha!" She got out of her chair and then started running around the safe house with me right behind her. I finally was able to catch the little squirt and scooped her up and started to tickle her sides. Her laugh filled the place as she squirmed in my arms. I stopped and carried her back to the tab le. "That will teach you." Plopping her back down in her chair I looked over to see Percy looking at me with curious eyes. "What's up little man?" I asked ruffling his hair then taking some toast from the toaster.

"What was that?" He asked in a low almost scared voice.

"What was what?" Thalia asked walking in with her normal black t-shirt and dark navy jeans on. Her hair was wet meaning she took a quick shower. She walked over to the mirror and started to put her earrings in.

"Oh I chased Annabeth around and tickled her because she thought it was funny how you threw a pillow in my face which wasn't very nice by the way." She rolled her eyes and right as she put the last of the earrings in I came behind her and before she could react picked her up and gave her the same treatment as Annabeth only moments before.

"Hey! Put me down you idiot!" She couldn't hold it back anymore and began to laugh while kicking and hitting me. I finally let her down and she sucker punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Yet again not nice." I rubbed my shoulder with a face that resembled one of a kicked puppy.

"When have I ever claimed to be a nice person?" I raised my finger in a now it all fashion and then sighed when my mind went blank on times that she had made such a claim. "Exactly." She turned around and then looked at Percy. "What's a matter with you kid?"

"I thought he was mad at you two." Percy whispered. "I mean he said that he was going to get you but nothing bad happened."

"You thought Luke was going to…hit us?" Annabeth whispered the last part as if it was forbidden to even utter it. Percy only nodded.

"Why would you think that?" Thalia asked and I was afraid I already knew the answer.

"Because that is what Gabe did to mommy and me." By now Percy was looking down at his pancakes as if he were talking to only them.

"Percy who is Gabe?" I had a feeling it was his mom's boyfriend but I didn't want to draw conclusions.

"He is mommy's new husband. He's really mean. If mommy doesn't do everything he says then he hurts us." My head turned to Thalia and she nodded, we were so keeping Percy. "He hurt mommy so bad last week that…_hiccup_…she fell asleep and didn't wake up." Oh my god. By now Annabeth had gotten up and walked over to Percy and was currently giving him a hug. "He killed mommy." Tears were pouring down his face now and Annabeth looked like she was going to choke him she was holding on so hard.

"Hey hey hey kiddo it's okay you don't ever have to go back to him okay. You can stay with us." I looked over to Thalia shocked. I really wasn't expecting her to be the one to comfort the crying boy.

"You m-mean it? I don't have to go back to Gabe?" Thalia bent down and put a hand on the little boy's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Yeah I mean it." Annabeth laughed and gave Thalia a hug as well. She was just happy she wouldn't be the only little kid in the group. "Now come on and eat up because we need to get out of here soon. We can't stay in one place for too long." Percy nodded and with a smile while drowning his pancakes in maple syrup. Thalia got up and walked over to me.

"Get that smirk off of your face mail boy." I just laughed and gave her a peck on her cheek when the two kids weren't looking. She gave me a face of disgusts.

"I knew you had a heart." She blushed a little but she still looked mad.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." I laughed again and walked over to the kids.

"You done Annabeth?" I asked she nodded and whipped her face with a napkin.

"Where are we going next Luke?" Annabeth always had this thing for going places. She loved looking at the different buildings. I wanted to take her Chicago sometime and show her all of the skyscrapers but it was hard to travel that far without getting into huge trouble.

"We are headed to camp. If Percy is a half-blood we need to find out who his parent is." Thalia said packing all of our clothes. I sighed. I really didn't like that place very much. My cabin was so crowded and then there is Mr.D. But I knew that Thal was right we did need to know. Especially with a new rumor going around that the god of the sea had a child that was about Percy's age.

"But I don't want to go to camp! All those kids in the Apollo cabin pull my hair and are mean to me! And they don't let any of us stay together!" And then there was that. Annabeth may be small but she was smart, then again she should be considering her mother was the goddess of wisdom.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but we have too. We need to know who Percy's dad is." I said trying to calm the little girl down.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Wait did you say Apollo?" We all turned and to see a freaked out Percy. "Like the Greek god of the sun Apollo." Annabeth nodded excited. "And by demi-god you mean?"

"Half god half mortal." Thalia answered. We were answered with a loud thump as Percy hit the floor.

**A/N: I am hoping to make this into a multi-fic but I am going to wait and see how the first chapter goes. Please review and be kind!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was odd. Watching Percy react to such an insane claim. I mean it isn't every day that you are told that the father that left you was an all-powerful Greek God. "WHAT? ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?" I thought he was taking it rather well. Thalia and Annabeth on the other hand thought he was being too loud and a little overdramatic.

"Oh come on kid really? Are you trying to tell me that you thought you were normal?" Thalia had her hands on her hips as if she had been scolding a child for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Thal aren't you the one that says even if there were such a concept of normal it would be one that is overrated and complete bull…" I was cut off by a head slap from Thalia. "I was going to say crap." She gave me a glare saying even that was to inappropriate for the room. "Anyways Percy we get that you are a little overwhelmed with this but you have to understand that this isn't a myth. The stories about the Gods and Goddesses are not stories, they're history."

"If that is true then why does everyone say that it is Mythology?" Percy was looking at me for an answer but I wasn't fast enough to deliver it.

"Because the Gods don't want the mortals to know any longer. They turned their back on them so now the Gods use them as basically play toys." Thalia answered as she leaned against the wall with her bag already across her shoulder.

"Play toys? What do you mean?" Annabeth smiled as she came up from behind Percy.

"What Thalia means Percy is that the Gods put obstacles in the way of mortals to see how they handle it. Like natural disasters, or in Ares case wars. Some react well and please the Gods other are foolish and loose the respect that they once had." Annabeth looked at me with those big eyes once she was done. "Luke can we go now?" I looked to Thalia who nodded. We had to leave soon or else we would be met with some monsters down the road. Though I really didn't want to go to Camp Half Blood I knew we had to. Percy had to find out who his father was that way we could figure out the proper protection for him. And who knows maybe Percy would like it there, maybe he would even enjoy living there.

"So where is this camp half-blood anyway?" Percy was suspicious, good. He would need that to survive.

"It's not far; we can make it there before nightfall even if we run into some trouble." Thalia had gotten a knack for hypothesizing arrival times even with interferences of monsters. It was a skill we were lucky that she was blessed with.

"That didn't answer my question." Percy was to the point of being frustrated and I understood why. We weren't giving him the whole story but it was hard to explain to a kid where exactly we were going, especially when it involves going to the middle of nowhere and going through a gate that only half-bloods and magical creatures can pass through.

"I know but it will make sense when we get there. It is a little hard to explain." Thalia rolled her eyes and tossed me my backpack filled with clothes and some of our supplies.

"Luke we are going to have to….um pick up some…supplies for Percy." Lucky for us Percy didn't understand what Thal meant. Of course she was telling me that we needed to steal him some clothes. It was true though the kid couldn't stay in those old clothes.

"Yeah don't worry I can take care of that." After all I am the son of the prankster god and well thieves. This kind of mission is my specialty. I grabbed the bag and picked up Percy and holding him with just one hand. Annabeth was being held by Thalia and we all set out. It seemed Thalia knew exactly where we were going. Both of the kids fell asleep within minutes. I was upset to have to put Percy down. Thalia sat on a bench with the kids while I made my way into a kid's department store.

The clothes in this store were nice and I plucked a shirt or two from the racks and then got some shorts. I got out a little tool and was able to get that little sensor off. Avoiding the cameras and the workers I was able to stuff the clothes into my pack. Not looking guilty at all I walked out thanking the works and waving goodbye. Walking back I saw Thalia with two perfectly awake and energized children. "Hey you two calm down." Imminently they stopped and looked at me.

"I hate you." Thalia seethed.

"Love you too." We stood/sat there for about six minutes until I finally got impatient. "What are we doing here?"

"Grover." Was her one word answer.

"Who is Grover?" Percy asked looking up at me.

"He is a Satyr. That is top half human and bottom half goat." Percy's eyes grew just a little at that statement. "Welcome to Greek mythology."

"They aren't myths Luke." It was kind of funny how worked up Annabeth would get when I said the words Greek and mythology together.

"The little lady is right Luke." I turned around and saw a young man with crutches and long jeans on. Of course it was Grover but Percy couldn't see it.

"Who are you?" His blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

"My name is Grover." Then he looked to Thal and I. "Who is the new kid?"

"This is Percy, he is a demigod. Luke found him in an alleyway." Grover looked to me with those big old goat eyes.

"How old is he?"

"Same age as Annabeth. Why?" I asked.

"Percy tell me do you like to swim?" Percy smiled real big showing his pearl white teeth.

"Yes!" Grover looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"Luke can I talk to you?" I was standing and about to start walking when Percy grabbed me and pulled my hand.

"Percy don't worry I will be back in a second."

"Are you going to be mad at me?" Now that is weird, why would I be mad at him?

"What? Percy why would I be mad at you?"

"That Grover guy asked to talk to you, and I know it is about me. Please don't be mad at me." I picked up Percy and gave him a hug kissing the top of his forehead.

"I could never be mad at you." I sat him down next to Annabeth. I walked with Grover to the end of the street. "What is it?"

"I think Percy could be the son of Poseidon." WHAT? I mean I knew it could be a possibility but come on! What makes Percy stand out against all of the other demi-gods his age? And I didn't see Poseidon claiming Percy, so why the heck did Grover think that Percy could be the Greek God of the sea's love child?

"You can't be serious?" Grover just looked at me with his eyes, they didn't waver in the slightest meaning he must be telling me the truth. "No. Percy can't be, why?" I was so confused right now. How could Grover even tell?

"I'm his protector Luke. I can't tell you how I know; I just know that I know. I was Thalia's protector before Percy and I don't think I would go from a daughter of Zeus to a child who wasn't of the big three." Okay this whole Satyr physic power thing was one weirding me out and two confusing me even further.

"Okay but would they still be upset about you letting Thalia and I go. I mean I'm sorry if it offends you man but you did kind of let us ditch you in the woods last time we had contact." Grover looked down at the ground. I did feel bad about that but I mean it was true. And I don't blame him for what he did either. He let Thalia and I go free instead of going to Camp Half Blood. He understood we weren't ready to deal with all of that yet and that we still needed to find ourselves, but he did still technically fail his mission of protecting Thalia by letting her go. "Dude I still am happy that you made that choice but I just thought that,"

"I understand Luke and I thought that as well but I was told by the council that I wouldn't be demoted given the situation I was put in. " Odd thought the council was a bunch of hard asses and for a long time that last part I thought was true as well. "Listen Luke I know you aren't going to be happy about this but if I am right and Percy is the son of Poseidon then we need to get him to camp and fast." He was right I didn't like that very much but I already knew it had to be done.

"Okay true but if you were right then wouldn't he show more signs anyway. I mean a lot of kids love the water that doesn't prove he is the son of Poseidon." Grover shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you hate the idea of Percy being a child of the big three so bad Luke? If it is his destiny then you can't deny it." Grover was about to walk away but I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to look at me.

"Don't you understand Grover?" I was starting to get angry. "Percy is a child and yes I agree he is defiantly a demi-god but if he is a son of the big three then he will never be treated normally again. Campers will either adore him or want him dead. He will be a target and all the gods will want him struck down because of that damn prophecy! The only reason Thalia is still alive is because she is the daughter of Zeus. How do you think the big guy will react though when he finds out about Percy?" Grover by this point looked like he was about to fall down in fear. I started to walk away but looked over my shoulder. "We don't assume anything until he is claimed. Until that happens he is undecided and will remain with me." Grover nodded his head and I was only a few feet from Percy. Looking at him I could see the resemblance he had to the Greek God but I couldn't focus on that. Right now all I could do was watch for monsters. I knew they would be coming soon…and that didn't make me a happy camper.


End file.
